To be Seen
by Voodooling
Summary: He had to be seen, screw what was right and what was wrong. They never thought he would be the culprit. Oh sweet, silent, naïve Canada, how could it be him? Rated T for mature subject matter.


They never thought he would be the culprit.

Oh sweet, silent, naïve Canada, how could it be _him_?

But it really was, and here he kneels, tied up, beaten and quite damp from his own blood.

The other nations surrounded him, disbelief hanging in the air; no one would have been convinced if it weren't for that psychotic grin plastered on Matthew's face.

America stepped forward, his expression crestfallen and his steps held a slight tremble; He lowered his head and said nothing but a word.

_Why?_

_

* * *

_

Over the past few months, mass acts of terrorism were occurring among countless nations, and no one could catch the culprit. It wasn't like a few criminally insane people were bombing people in broad daylight; they narrowed it down to it being only a single, agile, quick and sneaky culprit. It was impossible for all this to happen without catching one silly person that somehow slipped up and all of the witnesses agreed that there was only one person that was ever present at the scene of the crime.

Whoever was the criminal, they were definitely smart and highly trained on the battlefield. They skillfully evaded cameras and security to leave bombs in malls and offices; they were silent and unnoticed enough to expertly slit the throats of those from the riches down to your average high school girl.

No one knew what sort of message the criminal was trying to convey; all they knew was that people were dying, and they couldn't find any leads.

Until a certain journal was found, brought to light by an unexpected ally.

Kumajirou, Canada's polar bear could not bear to see what his master was doing any longer, and he held enough of Matthew's trust to know where he held his plans. He took the journal and presented it to England.

They seized Canada immediately, and now here we are.

* * *

Canada did nothing but spat blood at America's feet. He glared up at his brother, like a wild animal. Before anyone could grasp the meaning to the actions conveyed by the Canadian, he suddenly began to laugh loudly, almost as if he lost his mind.

'Why, Why? Hahaa Al, you humor me too much! Honestly, you are such an idiot, you all are! Why wouldn't I do it, hmmm? I would love to hear a sound argument!'

Switzerland sneered. 'You're too soft to have done all of that!'

Canada giggled in a disturbing way. 'Soft eh? Who was the one that bailed all your asses out in the end? Oh right I've forgotten, I'm fuckin' invisible! That's right, no matter what I do, no one cares, no one knows! What happened to the times when people would say Oh, that Matthew is fuckin' vicious on the battlefield, hmm? That was when the wars were going on! As soon as it ended, I was thrusted back into the corner, forgotten!

'Well it didn't matter to any of you, did it eh? As soon as I wasn't of any use, you all forgot me! So I thought maybe I should make this world a bit more interesting, the world some more sound! Nothing reaches the headlines faster than violence! At first I wanted to round up my citizens and start a war, but no, they just had to be so fuckin' multi-cultural and were too soft to follow me. Not only that, but they don't even care about their nation! Oh noo, it's not cool to be Canadian, so we'll just go and copy the friggin Americans!'

Gasping for air, Canada tried to regain his composure. Fuck it, everything was gonna come out right there and then, he gave up being in the background, even if attention was negative, it felt good to be _seen._

No one knew how to deal with Matthew. Yes, he destroyed so many lives, but haven't they all? Also, it was their fault for pushing Matthew to the absolute edge, and when you're a nation and death will never be at your door, suicide was not an option, so resorting to violence was an obvious route for someone with as much anxiety as Matthew.

England was the first to speak up. 'Matty, we never meant it, we all have such good connections with you! You're even more liked than Alfred, we don't hate you or anything, and it's not like we did it on purpo-'

'Shut up, you fuckin' Limey! Never meant it eh? Sure sure, as if! Don't feed me that bullshit.'

Everyone concluded that it was best to isolate the Canadian until further information could be gathered. No one knew how to take in the information, and for once, they remembered Matthew for more than a day; why had they forgotten him in the past anyways? It was true that he contributed a lot to the other nations, so why?

Alfred was the first to visit him.

Matthew was much calmer this time around.

'Hey, Matty.'

Hearing the rustling of chains, and a silent 'plop' noise, he knew that Matthew moved closer to the door. Alfred was not allowed to see him, same as the other nations, so he had to talk to him through the hole that existed to hand Canada his scarce meals.

'I… I'm… Al I-'

'Shh, don't worry about it Matty.'

A long silence fell between them; Alfred was scared to break the silence with the wrong words so he just stayed quiet.

'I was sick of them.'

'What?' asked Alfred.

'I was sick of everything. I was sick of being invisible, I was sick of how all my efforts went unnoticed, I was sick of how stupid and superficial humanity has become, since it reminded me that while I am here, existing for their sake and suffering for them, they're off taking life for granted and causing unnecessary hate. I thought 'why not just let them get a taste of their own medicine' and eradicated all those that had no purpose to exist.'

'But… Why?'

'Maybe I just wanted to do it to myself, destroy my useless existence, but I can't do that physically, so I decided to do it to others.'

Alfred bowed his head, processing Matty's words. Since when had thoughts like these entered his brother's mind? What was this side of Canada he was seeing?

Alfred stuck his fingers through the hole, waiting for a few seconds before he felt his brother timidly grab on to his fingers.

'Matty, you do know they will probably confine you in here for years, right? Murder is no longer acceptable in this era.'

'I know, but through this I've gained the attention I yearned for, and that's all I wanted.'

'Idiot'

'Huh?'

'Wasn't my attention enough?'

'It… I… '

Tears began to roll down the American's cheeks. He could hear quiet sniffle from beyond the iron door.

'I didn't know how to accept your attention, Al. I was confused, and I had my mind set towards recognition for my people, even if they didn't agree with my methods.'

He really was an idiot.

And what he did was unacceptable.

But what's happened is the reality, and there was no turning back.

'Matty, was it all… Worth it?'

He hoped the answer was the right one, but he knew it wouldn't be.

He heard Canada sigh from beyond the separation.

'It was.'

* * *

Ok if you've stuck to this story all the way through to here, I congratulate you and shall give you an interweb award =3

But seriously, came up with the concept and was like 'what the hell, sure' and just typed away late at night, so if this is full of unusual wording, and completely out of it, then sorry. But I was trying to capture the unstable mentality of Canada, I mean I'm sure one day, he'll snap.


End file.
